A Very Potter Hug
by SushiMoonFrappe
Summary: Ever since Sirius' death, Harry's been feeling down... so the students of Hogwarts have a plan. (ONESHOT)


—

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) nor the song (Cavetown - talk to me) that is going to be played

Song: Cavetown - talk to me

—

 **A VERY POTTER HUG**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ron said worriedly to Draco's utter irritation. This was the 56th time he has asked this already and Draco was just on the verge of slapping him to another dimension.

"Of course it will! But it's not like you will know with your little puny brain" He sneered at the raging redhead who was rapidly turning purple in anger.

"You know I preferred you as a ferret!—"

"At least a ferret's better than than mangy rat" He spat in retaliation

"At least I wasn't THE animal!"

"That's enough you two! We are not here to solve your little sexual tension!" Luna yelled crossing her hands on her chest, glaring at the two wizards giving them the look that would make even the hardest warrior would shiver. What can she say? It's always the quiet ones.

Ron and Draco looked at each other and gulped.

 _Oh shit_

Pansy walked in the room and raised her brow at the shivering duo. She looked around for the cause of the said shiver until she spotted the young ravenclaw that even Pansy was left uncomfortable at the look she was releasing.

"Um…Luna?" She tried. Pansy and the two young wizards breathed out a sigh of relief when Luna snapped out and relaxed back on her cheery and dazed look.

Luna giggled to the horrors of both Weasley and Malfoy.

"Oh hello Pansy, is everything ready?" Luna asked.

Pansy nodded and looked at Hermione who just arrived with a checklist on her hand and a quill on the other.

"Mione'?" She asked.

Hermione looked at her list and tapped her chin with the quill.

"Hm…drug the professors..check!…tie them up in the room of requirements…check!…have the look-out carry a pan incase they wake-up…che—"

"Um.. Mione?" Pansy said looking a little pale at Hermione's silent murmurs to herself.

"Yeah?"

"Can you just…. speak in your mind?… I don't think I want to hear every crime we've committed" She said slowly to the bushy-haired Gryffindor as if she were speaking to a child.

Hermione snorted.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" She said incredulously

"Ugh, you people are sooo goody-goody, smh, teacher's pets" She muttered to herself, flipping her hair over her shoulders completely ignoring the gobsmacked faces of the rest.

This was not the Hermione that Pansy remembered. _Not at all._

After a minute of total silence Hermione cleared her throat and continued reciting all the crimes they've committed, according to the Slytherin, in her head.

"Ready" She chirped minutes later.

Pansy snapped out of her dazed and shifted in her place.

"Er..right"

Normally, you wouldn't see a muggle-born Gryffindor having a casual exchange with a pureblood prejudiced Slytherin and normally you wouldn't see a them in the same room together especially is the said students from both parties were mortal enemies but then again, this wasn't just some normal average day, this was the day where you have to set aside everything for that special something.

And normally the Slytherins would hiss if Hermione would openly exclaim that the special something they are actually all doing is for love.

Dumbledore would have cried in pure happiness but alas he wasn't here.

—-

Dumbledore groaned feeling so beaten down as if he just got hit by a million of bludgers in one go. _What on earth?_

 _He knew he shouldn't have talked about lemon drop club_

"Ugh" Dumbledore grunted as he tried to open his eyes but as he did, all saw was just blur and when he did try to use his hand to rub his right eye to clear away said blur, he found out to his utmost confusion and horror that he couldn't move his hand, it seemed that there was something restricting his movements.

 _Oh merlin_

Strangely enough, he heard a small whisper somewhere down his left followed by a yelp and tiny rapid footsteps.

BANG!

And Dumbledore was back in morpheus' arms.

Dobby narrowed his eyes at his charge.

"And they is call me Dobby… Dobby Dobby"

—-

"Is everyone ready!?" Cho chang yelled at the students of hogwarts

Everyone yelled and cheered together.

"READY!"

"Alright then, let's go!" Neville exclaimed and everyone breathed in— they planned this for days now, it must be perfect.

Hearts beating, hands sweating, spinal cord shivering, the students, together, tip-toed to the great hall.

—

It was a gloomy great hall on a dreary Christmas night you could see one Harry James Potter, sitting near the fireplace in the Gryffindor table all alone but he didn't even care about that last bit because even if the room was filled with chattering students, Harry would've still feel alone.

At a glance, Harry was the epitome of the god of sadness in his current state.

His eyes were bloodshot red from crying all night and if you look even further, you could only see emptiness inside those once beautiful emerald eyes yet now, it looked as if a dementor completely and utterly sucked his soul out.

But it wasn't just the eyes, it was everything about him that was just…broken.

His hands were shivering slowly, looking battered from the fruitless attempts of suicide he has done last night with the blade he has found in the bathroom.

His body was pale, gaunt and dead that if you simply just looked at him without a glance in his eyes, he still would've looked soulless.

"What's the point of living?" He murmured, trying so hard to hold back the tears.

Sirius' death was truly hard on him.

All his life, he felt so alone even though he had Hermione and Ron, he still felt alone. Alone to carry a burden that the whole world expect him to carry.

Ever since as a child, there was no one he could speak to, hold on to. He had no one to reassure him that everything was alright.

Hermione.. Hermione was an amazing smart girl but every-time Harry was around her, all he felt like everything is just about academics, being good, following instructions. It was like she was wasn't in the present anymore because she was more focused on the future, the consquences she does that could affect the future that she disregards the past, which itself should've been a good thing but Harry on the other hand… has the past, the present and the future screaming at him and no matter how much he tells them to stop, they just won't go.

The screams just won't go away and he feels alone in trying to make it all stop.

Ron on the other hand was, sure, was his best mate but… he was more of a materialistic person, always wanting to get and to feel recognition from his peers and from his parents that he completely disregards feelings and topics that Harry was trapped in.

He felt claustrophobic of the it all. Anger, Guilt, Sadness, Bitterness, Shame, Embarrassment, Confusion…Everything! He was trapped in just everything that it was becoming overwhelming an he couldn't take it anymore.

He just wanted to rip his eyes out and make it all stop. Stop… all he wanted is for it all to stop.

He just wanted someone to tell him it's okay, someone who would listen, someone in the present, someone to hug him tight and never let him go, someone who would carry his cross with him. Just someone.

And that someone was Sirius, he was like a father for him. He was his safe abode. Maybe, just maybe if he were here right now, he could've gone home with him, spend the Christmas break over at his _new home_ and just tell him everything. Maybe, just maybe if he were here right now, he would have someone to hug him and free him from everything.

And now, he was gone. Gone..gone..gone

Harry wanted to laugh at the big joke that was called his life but he knows the only thing that would come out is a choked sob.

 _What has he ever done?_

Harry looked at the fire and thought quietly, his heart clenching at the idea, he knows he has gone mad, he knows but who wouldn't?

"What if I could just end it all?" He whispered to himself.

It was just one spell, just one, and he will finally rest the same way his parents rested.

Just one sickly green light—

Harry was stopped of his musings when he heard a soft guitar strum vibrating in the great hall.

"What the—" Harry muttered to himself but resigned to shaking his head, maybe he was just going mad.

Harry thought bitterly at the possible headline the Daily Prophet could have "The Boy-Who-Lived insane!" but all of that was quickly gone when another strum sounded.

He quickly stood up from where he sat and frantically looked around but he saw no one, was this madness perhaps?

And all of the sudden a blonde Slytherin came out holding a guitar, looking at the raven-haired Gryffindor with guilt and love— something that made Harry throw a double-take.

Draco even smiled. Yes, he was mad. Utterly mad.

And then he stared to sing. Again, mad.

" _You don't have to be a hero to save the world_ " He sang that Harry's eyes almost bulged out in shock but a little bit of him was actually was left flustered and surprisingly pleased.

" _It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself_ " At this a certain bushy-haired girl appeared and sang exasperatedly at his best friend. Hermione could not even count how many times Harry has done something so reckless just for others, she thought fondly. Sometimes she even wonders if he was some kind of butler whose only purpose is to serve others because is he is then he would be—

 _One hell of a butler_

Hermione shook his head muffling in a laugh. _Oh, that little raven will be the literal death of her._

Harry gaped. _What on merlin's shaggy balls are they doing?_

And without even realising it, Harry has found himself slowly going back to his chair.

" _It feels like nothing is easy it'll never be_ " The duo sang and after a few seconds, they turned their head to glanced at somewhere in their back where a red-head walked slowly and smiled at his best mate who was left stunned in his seat.

" _That's alright, let it out, talk to me_ " He sang quietly and nervously, fiddling his his fingers as he did so.

Harry chuckled at the red-head's embarrassment, but in Ron's defence he did try his best but he simply just wasn't gifted in this area which made Harry laugh even more to his heart's content which surprisingly made him feel lighter like a heavy weight has been taken off his shoulders.

It was nice

" _You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique_ " A voice popped out somewhere in his back making Harry jump in shock to Draco's amusement.

Harry then turned around to see the shock of his lifetime, everyone was here, every students from all from the different houses scattered around Harry, doing a protective circle around him wearing matching read sweaters that said " _A very Potter hug_ " that somehow moved Harry inside.

While some of the students where holding their own instruments further more enhancing the song and bringing it life, the rest where just placing their arms over someone else's shoulder while slowly moving their heads and hips side-by-side to the rhythm.

Neville who sang the line, smiled at Harry who returned the gesture.

" _You don't have to know what to say or what to think_ " Cho change said walking towards Harry with a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Harry was stunned at the action as he looked over the flowers Cho gave, Harry wanted to ask her about it but when he looked up, she was back in her former position in the crowd.

When Cho caught on Harry's confusion, she shrugged and smiled.

Not knowing what to say or think anymore, Harry mouthed a 'thank you' at Cho who chuckled in response.

" _You don't have to be anybody you can never be_ " Padma sang while her twin walked towards Harry and hug him tightly.

"We love you Harry, you get that? not the boy-who-lived, okay? because you will always and always be our little raven, our Harry" She whispered lovingly at wizard.

"And from now on, the boy-who-lived is on a vacation forever alright? Clark Kent is currently sailing in the Bermuda and from now on, you will never be the boy-who-lived, you will only be Harry, our little marauder" She continued.

Harry returned the gesture seconds later and started to cry. All the tears he held back awhile ago where now falling freely in his cheeks.

 _Harry, I'm Harry not the boy-who-lived, not the saviour of the wizarding world. Just Harry_

Parvati let go of the hug and looked at the young wizard with tears of her own.

"Oh my little raven, my harry" She said wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

She hugged him one last time and walked away.

" _That's alright—_ " Fred started from where he stood in the crown and also began walking towards the young boy (like Parvati and Cho has done) with a handkerchief in his hands.

Harry snorted at the handkerchief feeling like some damsel in distress which he was not but what was clearly unsaid was that he secretly feeling delighted of everything that has been happening and the effort the group had done.

Maybe living wasn't so bad at all?

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to take the handkerchief that Fred was offering the young wizard when the sneaky redhead quickly retreated his hands away from said raven-haired wizards with a smirk on his face.

"You are indeed adorable Har-bear" He chuckled, shaking his head like a mother resigning to the fate of his troublesome children.

Harry blinked as Fred wiped his tears away from his cheeks and to Harry's utter mortification Fred kissed his cheeks.

" _let it out—_ " George continued and copied the same act of his twin brother making Harry blush even brighter.

" _talk to me_ " The red-headed twins both sang to their own amusement at the tomato-red wizard.

Harry on the other hand was pouting and utterly mortified, his whole face utterly red making him look absolutely adorable to the silent coos of the mass.

Everything was going perfect until a string broke out making everyone cringe. All eyes were dead set glaring at the young Malfoy who in turn was left gaping at professors table up in front.

And because curiosity killed the cat, everyone's attention shifted to where Malfoy was looking at.

While everyone save for Harry was downright pissed at the interruption, it was quickly cemented away at the scene being presented right in front of them.

Because right there in the middle was a small ball of light that exactly looked like a patronus which was obviously everybody's first guess but as the seconds passed by, the small ball of light was still stationary making them all discard the guess.

"What is that?" Marcus Flint breathed out.

And at the moment he said it, the small ball of light finally moved or rather expanded at a dangerously fast rate that caused the whole hall growing panic but to their utter horror save for Harry who was left amazed, they found out that they could not move, not even a single limb.

"Oh my merlin, oh my merlin, oh my merlin" Seamus chanted rapidly, his body growing tense but unable to move.

Everybody screamed in their assumed final breath of life as the small ball of light suddenly exploded.

It was slowly at first until it rapidly expanded, going to fast that they knew an explosion was unevitable but when it did happen it still caused them a huge wave of heart attacks.

Though it was soundless save for the screams of the mass, it was still terrifying but to the utter relief of basically everbody, they were still alive and breathing oxygen (again to their relief). The small ball of light will be a mystery soon for them to talk about including the horrors it managed to inflict on them but for now, they still have a little raven to take care of.

And it would be seconds later that every student of hogwarts were blinking at the scene in front of them.

Though their eyes are still blurry from the light that just exploded, there was no mistaking this.

 _No mistaking at all._

Because right in front of them were three long dead persons that they would never expect—

Lily, James are Sirius.

The students were left in shock staring at the trio.

The trio on the other hand were looking around until their eyes were met with one Harry James Potter who in turn was left speechless as he looked at the ghostly form of the three people he has always has yearned for. Though, they were not really here body and blood, to Harry's slight (heavy) disappointment, they were here in _ghost?_ (Harry wasn't sure)

Harry couldn't truly describe them, their bodies were exactly just like a ghost's body yet unlike ghosts, their bodies weren't transparent, it was as if they were really here just that they were heavenly blue with accompanied wisps of smoke that were billowing around him (something akin to a patronus)

Then again, they were not patronuses.

Everyone inhaled sharp takes of their breath as they stared at the staring exchange of the young wizard and the trio until the young Malfoy (who was still shell shocked) interrupted them all as he (involuntarily) strumed his guitar breaking the mass from their glued gaze at the scene.

Lily started to cry when the music started and looked at his son, he was real, he was here.

" _Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep_ " Lily spoke quietly, with tears dribbling in her eyes. It was Harry, his baby boy right here in front of him. He was here and that was all she could ever ask for, how this happened, she doesn't care because he was here.

"Mom?" Harry slowly asked her mother who was slowly walking towards her son as if she was afraid that if she blinks or runs, he might fade away forever but Harry— the stubborn boy that he is, ran straight to the open arms of his mother and just hugged her.

And at that moment that the raven-haired wizard hugged his own mother he suddenly didn't want to cast that spell anymore, he suddenly wanted to say everything, he suddenly wanted to break down and cry, he suddenly didn't care anymore, he suddenly doesn't feel trapped anymore, he suddenly was hugged, he suddenly felt like the cross was gone.

He suddenly felt that everything was _fine_.

" _Even if you run away you still see them in your dreams_ " James continued, running to his son, the tears blurring his eyes as he hugged his own son and wife like the family they were supposed to be. The family they should have been, the family he has always wanted.

James cried so much hugging them both that even he didn't care about anything else anymore not even the fact that they were supposed to be dead or what the hell just happened or why did they become a crossbreed of a smurf and a patronus or why was everyone wearing red a sweater. They were here and that was all that matter even if somewhere inside him he feels guilty that he has failed them both the fact that they were here together was all that matter.

They were here, his family was complete and that was all that mattered for Lily, James and Harry.

It truly painted the greatest picture of all.

"Harry?"

The group broke their hug when they heard a hoarse voice breaking in the mist. James snickered at Sirius who playfully glared in return.

In Sirius' defence, Harry's call of danger (according to James) was completely unexpected that he didn't have time to groom.

And to James' defence, Sirius' was losing his touch.

Sirius rolled his eyes the older male Potter who was still snickering at him.

"Prick" Sirius narrowed his eyes but with the smile plastered in his face, it was hard to take him 'seriously'

 _Just like old times_ , Lily thought with a fond smile.

Sirius then chuckled to himself and shifted his gaze to the smiling redhead beside his godson who had her arms open in ready to welcome another Potter, not by name but by soul, in the family.

"Come here you big goof" She chuckled at Sirius who ran and jumped to hug them all.

"Oh, I missed this so much" He said as he sniffed at James hair.

Upon noticing, James casted a troubled glance at his best mate and looked at Lily for help.

Lily just rolled his eyes and looked at his son who was grinning widely despite the tears flowing which made her heart break into tiny million pieces.

Harry deserves to smile and be happy not cry and be sad.

So with all her courage and heart, Lily vowed to make sure his little boy will be happy, no matter what it takes.

"Harry, baby…shush now…there we go show mommy that bright smile…there goes my handsome little man…so no more crying okay?…You can always tell me everything but please smile for me right now" She whispered looking at her broken little raven.

"I know…mom" He smiled ignoring the foreign feeling of the word.

Lily smiled in return and ruffled his stubborn hair.

"That's right, let the world know of the most stubborn potter hair…er.. heir ever existed" She growled to Harry's amusement.

"Yes ma'am…er…mom" Harry intentionally made the mistake to the duo's amusement that led to the laughter of both mother and son.

When Lily finally (rather reluctantly) let go of his son, Harry was then assaulted by a bear-hug of his probably insane godfather.

" _It's so dark tonight but you'll survive certainly"_ Sirius sang.

"Oh Harry I missed you so much..and by the way pup? don't ever feel sad okay pup? I'm going to be always here, always here and I'm never going to leave you no matter what, I'm always going to be your safe abode… I solemnly swear" He promised at the young wizard whose eyes were on the verge of getting wet again.

"Promise me okay?" Harry quietly said, his going voice hoarse and broken again. At that, everyone's hearts utterly shattered at the sentence, silently vowing to protect the now fragile little doll, their precious little raven.

Voldemort? Well, piece of shit's going to get the surprise of his lifetime when he gets Hogwarts himself beating his ass back and forth because there is no way in seven hells are they going to let their little raven near that monster again. _Ever_

" _It's alright, come inside, and talk to me_ " Everyone sang quietly.

Pity the fool who'll give their little raven a paper-cut.

—-

(A/N:)

Okay so as you have noticed Remus Lupin is not here, it's because he is not here (obviously) and also because I've wanted this to focus on Harry and not the marauder's reunion but don't worry Lily, James and Sirius along with Harry are going to throw their own mini-surprise at remus some time soon after this event though I am not going to write the "reunion" down just this but you are free to imagine the "reunion" or write your own one-shot or long story about it but if you do—

Please email me because I would totally read it! 3

And do read my other stories especially 'Harriet and the Lovesick Blues' to which this story was influenced.

Also dyk? This story was actually supposed to be Harry singing to Hermione but when I actually listened to the song and read its lyrics the tables were oh-so turned but it doesn't mean I won't be writing about that but I still have more one-shots to writeee and books/mangas to read before I even write an actual long story.

Also one last thing, I would like to thank my friend Julia who shared a post of the song 'talk to me by cavetown' in facebook where I got my inspiration and idea to write this story.

Love,

Maria


End file.
